Metroid Prime (creature)
This article is about the creature Metroid Prime. For the game, see Metroid Prime. ::For other uses, see Metroid Prime (disambiguation). '''Metroid Prime' (initially referred to by Space Pirates as Test subject Z-d) is a highly-mutated Metroid infused with pirate technology which appears in the game of the same name as the final boss. Its influence is felt throughout the entire series, making it the main antagonist of the Prime Trilogy. History On Tallon IV, a planet inhabited by the Chozo, there was a prophecy that foretold a "Worm" would infest the planet. The prophecy foretold that the Worm would devour the planet from within and would bring a "Great Poison" along with it. However, the prophecy also spoke of a great "Defender" that would deliver the planet from evil and would confront the "Worm".Chozo Lore "Worm": The prophecies tell of the coming of the Worm. Born from parasites, nurtured in a poisoned womb, the Worm grows, devouring from within, until the world begins to rot. The words of the seers have come to pass, for there, in the depths of the world, the ravenous Worm lurks and feeds. From the stars it came, blighting Tallon with its Great Poison. We can but watch as the Worm grows, watch and wait. For the prophecies also speak of a great Defender, the one who delivers the world from evil. The final days draw near. Is the Newborn the Defender of which the seers spoke? We shall do all that we can to aid her, for she bears our legacy as she bears the ancient armor and weapons of our people. Eventually, this prophecy came to fruition. A Leviathan from the planet Phaaze crashed onto Tallon IV and released the highly-mutagenic substance Phazon into the environment. Chozo who came in contact with Phazon became corrupted and controlled by Metroid Prime itself (or became victims of "Phazon madness", as referred to by the Space Pirates) and lost their sanity. Known as the "Turned", they destroyed everything they could and attacked other Chozo.Chozo Lore "The Turned": Many Chozo have gone beyond now, and this is a mercy. Those of us who remain suffer in dimensional flux, drifting helplessly across time and space, guided by unseen and inexorable currents. The Chozo who cling to sanity fight the tide, but our minds are weakening. Soon we will all be like the Turned, Chozo who have been corrupted by the Great Poison. The Turned still hold to their Chozo forms, but their minds are black with fell intentions. Gone is their respect for life. They honor only destruction, and seek to disrupt the Artifacts holding the Great Poison at bay. All life taunts them, and they do not rest. Before long, they will be all that remain of the Chozo here. This madness did not end with death, as some would become dangerous Chozo Ghosts, attacking all they encountered. Seeing the evil that was corrupting the planet, the Chozo created a temple to contain the Leviathan, the source of the Phazon, as well as the Phazon itself. They named this temple the "Cradle".Chozo Lore "Cradle": The cries of this dying land pulled us from our dreaming state, and now we Chozo walk as ghosts while the Great Poison sinks into the trees and waters, devouring all life. Some creatures survive, but their forms grow as twisted and evil as the force that fell from the sky. The heart of the planet will succumb soon, and so will we, even in our ghostly states. Already many Chozo have faded and passed into the unknown. The Great Poison is unlike anything we have glimpsed in this or any dimension. It eats relentlessly, worming out life wherever it blooms and corrupting what it cannot kill. It will be our undoing. Our last hope lies in the Cradle, the temple we hope might contain this abomination. It is almost complete, hovering over the impact site, the dark heart of the spreading evil. If we can finish before the last of our kind drifts into madness or death, there is a chance for this world. If we fail, we are doomed with it. They created twelve Artifacts, known as the "Cipher", that one must have to gain access to the temple and visit the Impact Crater of the meteor.Chozo Lore "Contain": The world of living things feels strange to us, we who have existed so long on the edges of time and space. It is clear now that we Chozo can never return to our dimension, not while the Great Poison reaches ever further into the planet. It is so powerful, this creeping evil, that our wills are crumbling and our minds beginning to fail. And so, before it is too late, we now make our last stand. We have begun to build a temple to contain this darkness: at its heart we will place a Cipher, a mystical lock powered by twelve Artifacts and filled with as much power as we Chozo can harness in our ethereal states. Even when we are done, it may be too late. Chozo Ghosts apparently attempted to undo the Artifacts, but were unsuccessful. However, the problems the Chozo faced did not end there. Space Pirates landed on the planet and were able to steal some of the Artifacts, causing the Chozo to scatter the rest of the Artifacts across the planet. The Space Pirates tried to comprehend the purpose of these Artifacts, though without success. They then tried to destroy the Artifact Temple, but failed again. The Space Pirates eventually found Phazon on the planet and began mining operations to harvest the Phazon under the planet's surface, using it for their experiments on both themselves and other creatures, such as Metroids. They then tried mining to get underneath the Artifact Temple's lock, but were unable to because of a force field that was generated by the Cipher. However, the Pirates did detect a powerful life force that was rapidly consuming Phazon inside the crater. The Chozo came to the conclusion that Tallon IV was doomed to destruction. Before they left, they saw visions of Samus Aran exploring the planet. They left behind upgrades for her Power Suit in hopes that one day she would fulfill the prophecy. They then left Tallon IV. Space Pirate Data According to NTSC-version Space Pirate Data, Metroid Prime was discovered in a cavern by a mining crew. It quickly killed the miners, though was able to be contained by security units and drones. Studies were then conducted on the creature which led to the discovery that it was genetically similar to a Metroid, though much more "evolved". It had a limitless capacity for Phazon and was not negatively affected by the substance whatsoever. It never stopped growing and had some psychotic behavior, likely due to the Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Metroid Prime": Test subject Z-d, hereafter referred to as Metroid Prime, was recently discovered in a cavern by mining crews. It quickly dispatched the miners, but was eventually contained by security units and drones. Once contained, we were able to begin studies upon Metroid Prime. The results have been astonishing. It is genetically similar to a Metroid, albeit on a high evolved level. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon infusion and shows no Phazon-based degeneration whatsoever. It continues to grow in size, and while it has manifested some psychotic behavior, the cold field we use to pacify remain effective. Authorization for advanced studies on Metroid Prime have been approved. Metroid Prime was at one time kept in a stasis tank. There was a large batch of Phazon in the room it was in and, sensing it, the creature destroyed its tank and consumed all the Phazon. It also managed to assimilate several weapons and defense systems from fallen security units and began using its new weapons against the Space Pirates. They were able to contain it, but they were not able to remove the equipment, making them an integral part of Metroid Prime's body.Space Pirate Data "Prime Breach": Subject Metroid Prime's breach has been contained. Reports indicate that it sensed a large batch of raw Phazon in the lab from within its stasis tank and broke through the glass, using previously unsuspected strength. Besides consuming all of the Phazon, Metroid Prime assimilated several weapons and defense systems from fallen security units. It has suffered no ill effect from said assimilation: indeed, it began to use its newly acquired weapons against us. Once we pacified it, we were unable to remove the assimilated gear without threat to Metroid Prime — the gear is now an integral part of its body. Command is intrigued by this new found ability, and has ordered further study to commence at once. This ability to assimilate weapons into its own body explains how Metroid Prime was able to become Dark Samus by absorbing the Phazon Suit from Samus. Metroid Prime eventually managed to fully assimilate the equipment, granting it incredible armor plating and powerful defense screens.Space Pirate Data "Prime Mutations": Metroid Prime continues to feed and grow ever larger in the impact crater caves. Its hunger knows no bounds, and it has begun to manifest unusual mutations since its breach. These include armor plating on its epidermis and mechanical outgrowths that generate defense screens. These screens render it invulnerable to most weapon systems, but a flaw in the mutation leads to increased vulnerability to certain weapons. It compensates for this by shifting the screens quickly. This latest development concerns Security units greatly: they feel it's a matter of time before Metroid Prime corrects this defect and renders itself invulnerable to all weaponry. Containment would be nigh impossible if this were to occur. In the PAL-version of the game however, the Space Pirates on Tallon IV were merely aware of the presence of some large Phazon-consuming creature within the containment field of the Cradle. It can be assumed that this is now the accepted canon, since this version of events was retained in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. This version of events makes more sense, as it ought to have been impossible for the Pirates to penetrate the Cipher, but the NTSC release's data implies that the Pirates were able to breach it. Logbook entries Samus's arrival When Samus arrived on Tallon IV, the planet was heavily corrupted by Phazon. She explored the planet, exterminating many of the corrupted creatures and destroying the Space Pirate base. She eventually collected the twelve Chozo Artifacts and gained access to the Impact Crater, though she had to fight off Meta Ridley beforehand. Inside, instead of the normal blue Phazon seen throughout the planet, orange Phazon could be seen. This Phazon was 86% stronger than normal Phazon, strong enough to mutate Metroids into Fission Metroids, and to cause damage to Samus' suit, despite the protection given by the Phazon Suit. As she progressed through the Impact Crater, she encountered Metroid Prime. Battle Samus's battle with Metroid Prime is the last in the game. Metroid Prime has two forms. Strangely, when scanning Metroid Prime, a close-up of a visor-like part at the top of its armored form reveals some sort of face located inside. It is unknown what exactly this is, but it is possible that this may be part of what would later become Dark Samus. It could also be the Prime's Core form within the exoskeleton, as it bears some resemblance to it. Exoskeletal form The first form of Metroid Prime has thick black plating all around itself save for its glowing red eyes. It uses a shielding system where the color of the (intitially) grayish-white markings on its body indicates what beam is its weakness. The same can be said of the color and nature of the beam it fires from its massive maw (which spans the bottom of its entire carapace). Purple represents the Wave Beam, blue-white represents the Ice Beam, red represents the Plasma Beam, and yellow represents the Power Beam. Samus must fire the beam(or add-on of the beam) required and fire it at Metroid Prime's eyes to damage it. Metroid Prime will retaliate by attempting to ram Samus, which she can avoid by entering Morph Ball form and rolling into groves in the ground under Metroid Prime. It will also attack with Ultrafrigid Breath, Multi-Missiles, Snare Beams, and Particle Wave Projectors. As Metroid Prime takes more damage, it retreats into deeper caverns, using stronger and stronger attacks as it goes. Eventually, it falls into a hole, and Samus follows it. Core form When Samus lands, she finds Metroid Prime's cast-off armor plating oozing Phazon. Metroid Prime flies out of the body in its second form, the core essence of Metroid Prime. In its second form, Metroid Prime is only vulnerable to pure Phazon. Aside from the humanoid face, the creature now somewhat resembles a six-tentacled squid, or possibly a Hunter Metroid. It will use its tentacles to shoot waves of energy throughout the room which Samus must jump over to avoid, and it will spawn various species of Metroid. There are several ways for Samus to deal with the Metroids: she can use a Power Bomb to kill them, she can run past them and use the Phazon Beam to kill them, or she can resort to standard Metroid-killing tactics and use the Ice Beam to freeze them, then shatter them with a Missile. However, this last tactic only works the first two times Prime spawns Metroids; afterwards, it only creates Fission Metroids. Whenever it creates a Metroid, Metroid Prime will also create a small pool of Phazon. After Metroid Prime creates a pool of Phazon, it may disappear from the Combat Visor and must be tracked with either the Thermal Visor or X-Ray Visor. With the use of the Phazon Suit, Samus can stand on these pools and enter Hyper Mode. She can then fire Phazon at Metroid Prime by the use of the Phazon Beam, greatly damaging it. Eventually, it will completely destabilize. Once Samus has defeated Metroid Prime's second form, it morphs into an odd-looking blob, similar to a Metroid or a Core-X from Metroid Fusion. Tentacles will come out of it and grab Samus, pulling her towards it. Samus pulls back, and is eventually separated from her Phazon Suit, which is pulled into what remains of the Metroid Prime. This leaves her in her Gravity Suit. All other sources of Phazon in the general vicinity explodes, causing the entire cavern to collapse. She calls in her ship using the obscure controls on her arm canon, and leaps from the collapsing structure onto her hovering gunship. The Hatchling has fulfilled the prophecy. Dark Samus Despite Samus killing Metroid Prime and causing the cavern to collapse, the "Worm" was reborn. With the absorption of the Phazon Suit, and pieces of Samus' DNA, Metroid Prime was able to reconstruct itself into a body similar to Samus'. Because Dark Samus was once Metroid Prime, Dark Samus is technically a Metroid. She could travel across the reaches of space and was more powerful than ever before. Following her rebirth, she also seemed to exhibit intelligence at an almost human level. This sentience also made her far deadlier than the simple beast she used to be. She was dubbed "Dark Samus" due to the dark color of her suit and her malevolent nature. Space Pirates called her the "Dark Hunter" because the Space Pirates mistook Dark Samus for the original Samus, whom they already called "The Hunter". Samus learns of this in a Space Pirate facility during the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Origins Despite the Prime subseries being over, Metroid Prime's origins were never fully explained. According to the Page 3 of the Art Booklet packaged with Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Prime was originally a Metroid that became corrupted by absorbing Phazon from the Phazon Core that was inside the Leviathan that impacted Tallon IV. Early Metroid Prime concept art (as shown to the right) depicts several "eyes" in the background that strongly resemble the eyes found in the Leviathan Battleship orbiting the Pirate Homeworld. This could possibly suggest a correlation between Metroid Prime and the Leviathan, however it cannot be certain. In Corruption, inside the room just before the battle with Dark Samus on planet Phaaze, the remains of an exoskeleton very similar to Metroid Prime's can be found, however it is unknown if they belong to the Metroid Prime found on Tallon IV or to another Prime-like creature that lived on Phaaze. Hopper and Phazon Metroids featured in Corruption also bear resemblances to Prime, suggesting a connection between them. Dark Samus, Metroid Prime's later form, would refer to Phaaze as 'her' homeworld (in the Pirate Lore The Source Discovered). This could mean that Metroid Prime originally came from Phaaze and somehow came to Tallon IV with the Leviathan. According to Corruption scan data, Leviathans are great organisms which possess a Phazon seed. When they impact a planet, they come close to death due to the impact. They then use Phazon to lure a nearby creature to defend the seed before they die; this creature will be corrupted by Phazon and will protect the core. According to this data, it is possible that the Metroid that would later mutate into Prime was only corrupted after the Tallon IV Leviathan impacted the planet. However, there is nothing to suggest that it was not possible for the future Metroid Prime to have entered the Leviathan before it was launched from Phaaze, especially since Phaaze is already known to have a large population of Phazon Metroids; indeed, it seems to make more sense that the Metroid Prime was in the Leviathan for a much longer period of time than the other Guardians and therefore had a deeper connection to it and Phazon itself, as it is more powerful than the Guardians encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and possesses the unique ability to generate pure Phazon. But this possibility raises another question: how did Metroids get to Phaaze in the first place? The following has not been explained in official canon: *How a Metroid was able to get inside of the Leviathan, either before crashing on Tallon IV (flying inside of the Leviathan through space), or after. As seen in Corruption, if a Metroid entered the Leviathan, there is a relatively straightforward path to the core, so if a Metroid (since Phazon and Hopper Metroids already existed on Phaaze) entered the Leviathan, the Leviathan may have taken the opportunity to procure a Guardian before being launched into space. Also there were large numbers of Phazon Metroids in the Genesis Chamber where Leviathans were grown, so it would have been easy for one of them to enter or attach to the Leviathan before it was launched. The presence of Prime-like husks also suggests that Metroid Prime or a similarly mutated Metroid had been living around the infant Leviathans, but was no longer present when Samus arrived on Phaaze. *If Metroid Prime entered the Leviathan after the impact (thus giving the Phazon Core a "local predator" to attract), how it was able to bypass the Cipher/Cradle (although it could have gone into the Impact Crater before the shield was raised). *Also, if after is the case, whether the Space Pirates brought the Metroid with them, or whether it was in the possession of the Chozo. *What happened to the Tallon IV Leviathan's Phazon Core. Though it has never been officially stated, most theories point to it being completely absorbed by Metroid Prime's insatiable hunger, a trait commonly found in Metroids. The fact that Metroid Prime can create pools of Phazon at will enforces this theory; the Baby from Super Metroid has also demonstrated the capacity to rob the abilities of its prey. *Because scan data suggests that Tallon IV was struck by the meteor around 20 years before the arrival of Samus, it is also possible that the Phazon Core died of natural causes (the official canon doesn't state the life span of a Phazon Core, and the only Phazon Cores seen in the Prime series are relatively young). *The Metroid: Volume 1 manga seems to hint at Metroids being created during Samus Aran's younger years; if this is true, this would make the theory of Metroid Prime originating from Phaaze questionable. ''Brawl'' Trophies Metroid Prime (Exo) "The form of the Metroid Prime that Samus first encounters. It can become invulnerable to all but one of Samus's weapons at a time. The body color alternates between yellow, purple, white, and red, with the color indicating the weapon that can deal damage. After taking a certain amount of damage, the Metroid Prime exoskeleton reveals its core essence. GCN ''Metroid Prime'' Metroid Prime (Core) "The core form of Metroid Prime after losing its exoskeleton. It can make itself invisible for a set time, which requires Samus to make a visor change. Normal hits do not have any effect on it--the Metroid Prime can eventually be defeated by using the Phazon Beam while standing in a Phazon puddle." GCN ''Metroid Prime'' Trivia *Metroid Prime is one of the only guardians of a Leviathan's core that does not reward Samus with a Power-up after its defeat, the other possibly being the Emperor Ing (as the latter isn't confirmed to be a guardian with complete certainty). Interestingly, Metroid Prime is also the only guardian to take away one of Samus' Power-ups (although this does not affect the gameplay in any way since the game ends when Metroid Prime is defeated). *The Metroid Prime's core form, along with the Fission Metroids, are chronologically the first Metroids in the Metroid ''series to achieve complete invulnerability against their species greatest weakness: cold temperatures (though this was an unintentional benefit acquired from mutations caused by Phazon). Years later, during the events of ''Metroid: Other M, the Galactic Federation would successfully replicate this resistance on the Metroids located in the Bottle Ship. *Disturbingly, in both forms, Prime's face looks strikingly humanoid, albeit without a mouth. :*Phazon Metroids also seem to possess humanoid-like facial structures between their membrane and fangs. This, along with their shared ability to phase in and out of local timespace and their somewhat similar physical shapes, strongly hint at the possibility of an evolutionary connection between Phazon Metroids and the Metroid Prime. *If the Ice Spreader is used on Metroid Prime (when viable), it will freeze Prime's face over and completely stop it from moving despite the fact that its limbs are free to move. When on Normal Mode, this ends its white phase, though on Hard or Hyper Mode it takes two hits to make it change colors. Either way, it is vulnerable to any weapon type while frozen. The Wavebuster is also capable of paralysing Metroid Prime's purple phase. *The creature's head resembles the head of a Beam Trooper, suggesting that Prime assimilated their technology. However, since the Pirate's discovery of Metroid Prime has been retconned in the Trilogy re-release, it is probably just a coincidence. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption's Genesis Chamber, there are numerous Metroid Prime-like husks on the ceiling, hanging on the walls and on the floor. Scanning them even says "These husks are identical to the bioform you encountered within the crater on Tallon IV". It is possible that they 'hatched' from their exo form to their core form and left the shells behind, as the first Metroid Prime did. Another possibility is these husks actually being corpses that died from unknown causes. Curiously, these husks are melded/fused into the walls and floors of the Genesis Chamber. *Metroid Prime in its Core form closely resembles the look of the heads of the alien creatures from the movie Independence Day. Another similarity is that, like Metroid Prime, these aliens use an organic exosuit, concealing their true form. *The theme of Metroid Prime's core essence was remixed for the second phase of Gorea's battle in Metroid Prime Hunters. *The core essence of Metroid Prime has a cartoonish look to it when visible with the Combat Visor. Some of the main factors that contribute to this is that its red-orange eyes bulge out when Samus fires the Phazon Beam and can also look angry. *When battling Metroid Prime's core form, Samus can stand on its discarded shell, completely avoiding the shockwaves. Also, there is a twig on the side of the room opposite the discarded exoskeleton. When standing on this twig, it seems as though Samus is at ground level, though the shock waves Metroid Prime uses don't affect her when standing on it either. *The Phazon Harvester Drone in Corruption vaguely resembles Prime. Gallery Image:Metroidprimenowatermark_fixed.jpg|Front view of Metroid Prime. Image:metroid prime rearview.jpg|Top view of Metroid Prime. Image:Metroidprime.jpg|Metroid Prime's first form, just before it enters the first cavern. Image:Metroid_Prime_Face.png|A Close-up of the original creature's face. Image:Metroidprimeessence2.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's second form. Image:Metroid prime final form.jpg|The form Metroid Prime takes on just before its death. Image:Metroidprimeshell2.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's first form. Image:Prime Face Art.png|Concept Art of the creature's face. Image:Metroidprime4.jpg|Concept Art. Image:Metroid_Prime_Comic_Exo.png|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Exo in the Metroid Prime comic. Image:MPC21.jpg|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Core in the Metroid Prime comic. File:Metroid_Prime_(creature)_rip.png|A rip of the Metroid Prime from the game (No reflections added). File:Metroid_Prime_(1).jpg|Metroid Prime's exoskeleton form in Metroid Prime Pinball. File:Metroid_Prime_(2).jpg|Metroid Prime's core essence in Metroid Prime Pinball. File:Prime_husks.png|One of the husks in the Genesis Chamber hanging on a ledge. See also *Dark Samus References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Metroids Category:Phazon Category:Tallon IV Category:Phazon Mines Category:Impact Crater Category:Phaaze Category:Metroid characters Category:Recurring Species Category:Trophies Category:Mike Sneath Category:Prime Bestiary Category:Pinball Bestiary